


Back

by LostGirl



Series: Back!Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander goes to talk to Giles and finds out Wesley's back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

None of the lights were on when he entered the apartment. Xander's worry kicked up notch at that. Giles always left a lamp on. It was always better to be able to see when your Slayer pounded on your door in the middle of the night. There was a chance the man was asleep and hadn't heard him knock, but it was barely 8:30.

There was a sound from further in the condo. Xander grabbed an umbrella that sat by the door and brandished it, moving toward the bathroom. He was fairly sure that's where the noise had come from.

There was another sound, almost like words, maybe someone cursing. His heart picked an even faster beat, his brain babbling. _I should go get Buffy,_ over and over again. Of course, there was another voice that was listing all the things that could be eating Giles as he ran for help and it was that one that kept him going forward.

"Bloody Hell!" came Giles' voice, a shout so loud Xander couldn't not hear it. It sound strangled, choked off.

Xander straightened, gathered his courage, and ran to the bathroom.

The door was open just a little, just enough.

Giles was in there, leaning back against the sink.

What brought Xander up short though, was the fact that Giles wasn't alone. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was in there too, naked, on his knees. Giles' pants were around his ankles. Xander blinked. The two men seemed oblivious to his gaze.

 _Look away. For the love of all that's non-Hellmouthy, look away!_ But he couldn't. His eyes remained glued to the point where Giles' cock disappeared between Wesley's lips, sliding in and out on long, wet strokes. His jaw dropped as he noticed other details. Wesley's cock; how it was hard and jutting away from his lithe, tan body. The way Giles' hand twisted in Wes' hair. The humming moans coming from the younger man, whose hands were gripping hard at Giles' hips. The curve of Giles' neck as he threw back his head, eyes closed, lips parting.

"Dear God, Wes . . . so fucking close . . ."

A shudder poured down Xander's spine at the gasped words. As if they'd broken a dam inside him, all his blood went rushing to his dick, making him ache.

 _No, no. Not good. No gay here . . ._ Wesley pressed his lips tighter, one hand dancing between Giles' thighs, playing with his tightening balls. _Holy shit, that's hot._

Xander squirmed, his breath coming in quick gasps, balls pulse in rhyme, as he backed up. His shoulder met the wall, but he couldn't turn away, couldn't take his eyes off the two men.

"Wesley!" Giles shouted, his body spasming once, twice, before going completely rigid. Wesley swallowed hard in time with Giles' spasms before moaning, pulling his lips off with a 'plop'.

"Mmmm," the young man hummed, kissing his way up Giles' body. "You taste as good as I remember."

"Words cannot express how glad I am to have you back," Giles replied, hand moving from hair to neck, drawing Wesley in for a hard kiss.

Xander ran.

It was only after he'd reached his own apartment that he realized he was still holding the umbrella.

_Great. Now I have to return it._


End file.
